Whatever You Imagine
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! I am back, with a special one-shot songfic that I hope you all like! It features the children of the Disney characters, and with various Toho legends! It is linked to my "Monsters and Magic" series, so I hope you like it. It also features the song from the animated movie "The Pagemaster". R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Whatever You Imagine

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry if it's been so long since I made anything, but been a little lax in my imagination. Still, it is no excuse and I apologize for that! Please forgive me.

Before anything else, I wish to give praise and thanks to God! Jesus Christ, thank you for being with me & helping me and my family. I owe you so much Lord, and I praise you for the gift of imagination that you gave me! I hope to use it well in your name. I also want to thank you God for looking out for my family, my friends and also my dear reviewers who have stuck with me throughout my Disney/Toho works. All are a blessing from you Lord, and I thank you! I continue to pray and do my part to follow you as best I can on the path of the straight and narrow Jesus, and I hope & pray that Disney and many others all over the nation go back to you on that road as well.

I am trying to get my imagination kick-started again, and I believe the Lord helped me out when I found & remembered an old song from my childhood days. It was _Whatever You Imagine_ , and it was from the classic 20th Century Fox animated film _**The Pagemaster**_. Believe me, sometimes it surprises me on how far I can remember certain stuff from my days as a kid. When I heard it, it inspired me to make this little one-shot here. Hopefully, it will help me to continue with some of my other projects that I NEED to get working on!

In this one-shot special, this features the children of the Disney parents that are featured in my _Monsters and Magic_ series. Here is the list on which child belongs to whom, and how old they are. I had to look back at certain parts of the novel to see the names and ages, and to account them accordingly. Wasn't easy, but well worth it. Here it is:

 _King Oliver/Olujimi Oxen & Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen_

 _Chibueze- Son, seven years old_

 _Adamina- Daughter, six years old_

 _King Azad & Queen Elsa_

 _Janne- Daughter, one year old_

 _King Kristoff & Queen Anna_

 _Arnljot- Son, four years old_

 _King Eugene Fritzherbert & Queen Rapunzel Fritzherbert_

 _Doortje- Daughter, five years old_

 _Gillis- Son, five years old_

 _King Mainard C_ _é_ _lestin & Queen Tracy C_ _é_ _lestin_

 _Colette- Daughter, eight years old_

 _King Edgard Valentin & Queen Kathrin Rhoda-Valentin_

 _Ortwin- Son, seven years old_

 _Agace- Daughter, eight years old_

 _King Hadrian/Hazael & Queen Dianne_

 _D_ _'_ _Artagnan- Son, seven years old_

 _Aubert LaBouff- seventeen years old_

 _Magali Macaire- eighteen years old_

 _Skylar Truman- nineteen years old_

 _Mama Odie- fifty-two years old_

I saw I made a mistake in some calculations in my _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ mini-novel, so I corrected and edited the chapters before replacing them on the site. It seems I still need to do some work when it comes to math. In any case, these are the ages of the characters that will be shown here. I really do hope that you all like this one-shot special.

I do not own of the places or characters that belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that belong to the Toho Company. I do not own Godzilla or Godzuki, the characters that were shown in Hanna-Barbera's animated series _Godzilla_ that appeared in 1978. I do own some OC characters of my creation.

The song I will be using here is called _Whatever You Imagine_ , that appeared in the movie _**The Pagemaster**_. It was an animated film that was released in November 1994, distributed by 20th Century Fox with the production company being Turner Feature Animation. It was directed by Joe Johnston for the alive-action sequences and by Maurice Hunt for the animation part. Produced by David Kirschner & Paul Gertz. The one who sung it was Wendy Moten.

Now, on with the special one-shot songfic!)

* * *

It was December 31st in the realm of Disney, about a week has passed since the incident in the Enchancia kingdom. It was when the brave princess Sofia the First & her family, along with numerous allies & seven potent giant monsters from the Toho universe, had come to stop the evil invasion of a sorceress named Cosmina Liviu. Many people all over the planet were ready to celebrate the coming of the new year, young adults and regular adults making ready their homes and communities for the festivities that was approaching soon. It was evening on one side of the planet, the place that had the Old World nations. It was to be daytime at the moment where the New World laid at, and even there the people were getting ready for the old year to pass on & make ready for a brand new year.

Many beings, be they mortal or magical, would try to stay up enough to see midnight come and January 1st roll in. While most adults would be able to stay up, the little ones would not be able to. So it is with that said that the grown-ups would tell their children stories so they could go to bed while they stayed up to welcome in the new year.

In the kingdom of Sennen in England, Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen and her husband King Oliver/Olujimi Oxen were getting their children ready for bed. Little Chibueze and precious Adamina were tired right now, having used most of their enormous energy in getting the castle ready for the party that was about to officially start soon. The couple had invited their other friends from all around the world to celebrate New Year's with them! Yes, the king & queen had invited all who had bonded with the legendary monsters from the Toho universe! They had to use magical means to get the message out to everyone, but fortunately for them, all of their invites were accepted. The various families and friends also had to resort on various magical means to get to the Sennen land on time, but they all made it to assist with the décor of the castle.

During that time, the bonds of friendship and comradeship were forged stronger as the people started to recall their involvement with Sofia the First & her family against Cosmina. Every single person who was tied to the powerful _kaiju_ that had come into their lives were forging ties of friendships that would later shape a piece of history that would be considered lost in the future. But that is for another time.

At the moment, Melody and Oliver were getting their children into their pajamas. But this time, they would not sleep in their own rooms. They would be resting in one of the Guest Rooms, one that had been enlarged from the inside thanks to the three Good Fairies magic. You see, the families had brought their own little ones along with them. They also brought their own clothes for their precious blessings, knowing that they would all be staying the night after New Year's.

The duo walked out of the children's room, holding the tired little ones in their arms. Oliver carried Adamina, as the little lady preferred to ride with her father at the moment. In fact, one would call her a **Daddy's Girl** since she really liked to follow him. Melody was holding Chibueze in her arms, the little man clinging to his mother. The little lad was brave to be sure, but he always felt a bit more comfortable around his mother. They saw the Guest Room door open, and walked inside to see Tracy, Elsa and the other parents putting their tired children into their own beds. Genie and Eden had conjured up some beds for them earlier with their magic, and also a crib for Janne. The beds were specially made with small bars around them, to prevent the occupants from accidentally rolling off of them in their sleep. They also erected a unique soundproof barrier magic that would keep the noise from the party down below out, but allow the adults to hear them should one of the little ones call out to them.

Kathrin looked up to see the duo, the daughter of Snow White smiling as she spoke softly, "All are tucked in, though they aren't completely worn out even after all they have done today.".

It was true, as the children were tucked in but their eyes were still half-way open as they were not completely exhausted. Melody formed a soft smile on her face as she replied, "I bet they would like to hear a story before they go to bed. Our kids cannot go to sleep without either one of us telling them a story about Godzilla or the other giant monsters they have read about.".

Edgard shook his head and spoke, "You too, eh? Our children won't go to bed after we tell them a story or two about our old titanic friends.". One by one, the parents of the rest of the kids admitted that their own blessings would not go to sleep at all until they heard a story about Godzilla, Mothra, King Caesar, Rodan or any of the Toho legends that they read about. Even Azad and Elsa's daughter would not stop crying or screaming until she was told a story about some of the Japanese titans!

Oliver and his wife went to the last remaining beds in the room, setting their light of their lives down on them gently and were tucking them in until Adamina spoke out, "Mama… Daddy… please tell us a story about Godzilla…". It caused a domino effect, as the other children rose slightly from their sleeping positions as they voiced out that they wanted to hear a story as well. Little Janne started to squirm in her crib, showing she wanted to hear a tale of the titans too. Melody sighed, a small smile on her face and she was about to say something when helped arrived.

"Say, can I be of some help?", a familiar voice called out from the doorway. The adults and children turned to see that it was Sofia, the little princess standing in the doorway with Amber by her side. The stepsisters had come up to inform the adults that the party was complete downstairs, and that it was time to come down. It seemed though that her appearance was in the nick of time.

King Kristoff answered, "Ah, Sofia, Amber! Good timing. As a matter of fact, we could use your help at the moment.".

The blonde little beauty Amber inquired, "Oh? What do you need help with?". The 1st daughter of King Roland II had changed much after their grand adventure a week ago. It was nothing too drastic, but she was starting to be more helpful and courteous to both her family & anyone else she met.

Anna said, "We need a story to help to put the little ones to sleep… they prefer it to be anything that has Godzilla or any of the monsters in it.". This surprised the two little ladies, but not by much since back in their home kingdom, many of the small children wanted to know more about the Toho legends.

Sofia thought on it for a bit, than an idea came to her. She went towards the adults from the doorway and suggested, "How about I tell them the story on how Godzilla and his friends stayed over inside our home in Enchancia? That should help them get to sleep.".

The adults thought on it for a moment or two, the older beings soon nodding their heads at the same time. Cinderella spoke, "That would be good, your Highness. Thank you very much for doing this.".

Sofia smiled and curtsied to the royal adults, saying that it was no trouble at all. She told them that while she was here with the kids, they could go downstairs to officially start the New Year's Party. Snow White asked if she was sure, and the plucky princess of Enchancia answered that she was sure. The adults nodded, than leaned down to give their blessings kisses on their foreheads and whispers of good-night before slowly filing out of the room. Amber looked to her stepsister and inquired, "Do you need any help Sofia?".

The brown-haired little lady answered, "No, I'll be alright on this one. It shouldn't take too long to get the kids here to go to sleep.".

Another voice piped up, "And she'll have company as well!". The humans looked around to see who it was that spoke up, and from behind the curtains near the window emerged Tinkerbell! And with her was Zarina, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia and Lady Airlia! The little ones gasped as they saw the pixies, who flew over in a trail of golden pixie dust sparkles towards Sofia.

The princess exclaimed in surprise and delight, "Tinkerbell! Everyone! I didn't know you all were in here!".

Iridessa replied, "We snuck in here some time ago. We wanted to play with the kids the moment the adults went downstairs to the party, but it seems that they are all tuckered out now.". Indeed, the children were only half-asleep and didn't have the energy at the moment to play like regular. They all looked in wonder at the small fairies, but their posture showed they were not in the spirit to play.

Silvermist picked up, "We can keep you company here with the children Sofia, while the others have their own fun downstairs.".

Sofia smiled warmly at her small friends, then looked at Amber who was still unsure at leaving her sister even with company. She gave an assuring smile and nod to her sister, who returned the gesture and said, "Alright, I'll leave you to your storytelling. Have a nice time in here, Sofia.". She then turned to leave, closing the door. The room slowly plunged into darkness, but was lit up when Tinkerbell turned on a lamp that was nearby. A soft, yellow glow filled the space as the children were now looking at the princess and her flying friends intently.

The purple-clad royal girl smiled as she spoke, "Okay everyone! Listen well to this story. This is time when Godzilla, Biolantte, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Anguirus, Mothra and Rodan came to my home after we defeated a sorceress named Cosmina.". It was then that the princess started to tell on the small adventures that the _kaiju_ had when they were staying at her kingdom. The pixies took their seats underneath the lamp on a dresser stand, getting comfortable as Sofia started her tale.

The royal children were listening intently; hearing on how Godzilla gave the children rides on his body as he stomped around the castle grounds & even at Dunwiddie village, how Mothra & Rodan also flew over the land in showing their flying skills to the people and animals below, how Jet Jaguar & King Caesar actually showed the princes and princesses their martial arts & fighting techniques, how Anguirus curled into a ball and rolled around an empty field to please the children who came to see him, and finally how Biolantte helped out in a situation where some kids got lost in the woods & she used her vines to lead them back to safety.

The little ones hung on her words very much, and also they started to get more sleepy as the stories continued. In just forty-five minutes, the blessings were completely asleep as they closed their eyes and drifted into the realm of dreams. Sofia stopped her voice, seeing that the children were now breathing softly as they were out for the count. Smiling, she gestured for the pixies to follow her as she went to Agace first to put her in the proper sleeping position. Once her head was on the pillow right and the blankets securely around her, Sofia softly asked her fairy friends to do the same for the others. The residents of Pixie Hollow nodded, going to a child to put them in the right position for sleeping. Thankfully, each of the small but beautiful women were strong enough to push or push gently on the little ones to make sure they were sleeping right. Tinkerbell went to a sleeping Janne, putting the blanket over the little lady and bestowing a small kiss on her forehead to wish her goodnight.

Once all the little ones were secured, Sofia tiptoed towards the door so she could make a quiet exit. However, Lady Airlia stopped and just floated in the air as the human opened the door just enough for her & the others to slip out. Zarina noticed that one of their own was not with them, and turned to see the Time/Space-talented pixie just hovering in the air. She whispered, "Lady Airlia, what's wrong? Aren't you coming with us?".

The elderly but potent pixie shook her head and answered, "I'll be down later. I just… I just want to stay in here with the children a bit more.". Seeing her friend's puzzled face, Lady Airlia assured her that she would join the others soon. Zarina was still a bit perplexed by her companion's actions, but she simply nodded and left the room. Once she flew past the door and it closed with a soft clicking sound, the Time/Space-talented fairy turned to look at the sleeping humans who were now in the land of dreams.

She flew to the center of the room and spoke softly, "Okay little ones… let me see what you dream about now.". She had developed a unique spell that would allow her to call forth dreams from a person, and have it shown like a magical video screen. She focused her power, a swirling black & white orb forming in her hands. She tossed it up gently, and it soon stopped in mid-air. Tendrils of black and white emerged from the sphere, slithering in the air towards a child and coming to rest on their foreheads. From the near tip of the tendrils came forth white energy that soon formed a screen where it showed what each child was dreaming about.

As the portals formed and started to show what the royal little ones were dreaming about, a soft melody floated in the room like it was giving the actions that were occurring a unique life of their own.

* * *

 _Whatever you imagine, can one day come to be._

 _There are dreams to awaken, roads to be taken…_

 _Follow them and they will set you free._

Lady Airlia looked to see Chibueze's dream, which was him riding atop a human-sized Godzilla, though this particular one was the **1985** version. The young lad was laughing as he was sitting on the shoulders of the legendary _kaiju_ , the powerful monster roaring loudly for all to hear as they strolled through the deserted streets of the village. The pixies smiled, shaking her head slightly as she witnessed the dream. She turned to see Adamina's realm, and was a bit surprised to see her riding atop a human-sized Titanosaurus! It seemed that the little girl was more enamored with the amphibian prehistoric monster than Godzilla, at least in this dream. She squealed in delight as Titanosaurus roared loudly as he swam in the ocean near the castle, the little beauty very much liking the ride and with whom.

 _Whatever you imagine, is where your heart can go._

 _There are worlds filled with treasure, time without measure!_

 _To learn whatever you may need to know!_

The pixie looked to Arnljot, and saw that the son of Anna & Kristoff was playing in the snow with a human-sized Gorosaurus! Lady Airlia whispered, "Oh my… look at that!". The child was laughing as he threw snowballs at the large dinosaur, who roared as he took the hits before giving chase to the small lad. Said kid laughed as he ran from his friend, very much enjoying the company of the classic giant beast. The little fairy soon switched her attention to Colette, who was dreaming that she was in the village that was her home. It was the same one that her grandmother Belle & father Mainard grew up in. By her side was Battra, the dark brother of Mothra! The monster was in Larvae-form, and downsized to tolerable levels, close to that of a horse. Colette was walking with the immense caterpillar, waving to everyone as they waved back with Battra screeching loudly in hello as well.

 _ **Imagine! [Imagine!]**_

 _If you and I could fly past the sun,_

 _And leave all our doubts and fears behind us!_

The pixie looked again to another child, this time to Janne. The Time/Space-talented being saw that she was flying… but it was not one of the flying monsters that she knew! The beast that Janne was flying on looked like Godzilla, but not at the same time. For one thing, this creature looked to be more… well, childish. And it had webbing on its arms, soaring through the skies as the one-year old clung tightly to its long neck. It was Godzuki, a relative of Godzilla from an alternate reality. The two were flying high in the sky, touching the clouds as both laughed as they sailed over the ocean. And appearing from the depths was Godzilla, but yet again different from the previous ones that Lady Airlia knew about! The pixie spoke to herself, "This kid has some imagination…".

 _You see, that's just what can happen…_

 _If you look inside your mind!_

 _There's no limit to the wonders you can find!_

Lady Airlia looked to see the dreams of Doortje, and saw that she was dreaming being near the North Mountain in her homeland. She was playing with a human-sized Baragon, who leapt into the air to show off his jumping abilities to the giggling little girl. After a few more leaps and landings, he burrowed into the field of flowers they were in that bloomed underneath the massive mountain. She ran over to peer into the hole in the earth to find her friend, but he popped up in a place behind her. Laughing with innocence and a carefree spirit, she chased after him only for him to burrow again & pop up in another place. It was like a mixture of the game Whack-A-Mole and Hide-and-Seek. The fairy laughed softly, seeing such an innocent game being played between human child and monster just too cute for her.

She turned to see the dream of Doortje's brother, Gillis. The resident of Pixie Hollow saw that the little lad was dreaming of playing on a trampoline in the castle courtyard… a trampoline made entirely out of silk! And the one who made the silk, who was also nearby was Kumonga (Spiga) the giant spider! Lady Airlia had a bit of an apprehension to arachnids, didn't hate them but was hesitant to let one come near her. But she was amazed that a child was fascinated with arachnids, especially one like Kumonga. In the dream, the lad was bouncing up and down happily on his home-spun trampoline while his large spider companion watched with patience.

 _Whatever you imagine can make your life brand new!_

 _There are miracles waiting, so keep concentrating!_

 _And I promise that if you do…_

 _Whatever you imagine can come true!_

The fairy flew over to Ortwin and Agace to see their dreams. The brother was having a dream of flying over the castle on where he lived with his parents… flying on the back of a human-sized M.O.G.U.E.R.A.! The lad was whooping in joy and laughter as the mechanical marvel did some aerial tricks in the air; corkscrews, loop-de-loops and more to the enjoyment of her passenger. Lady Airlia spoke, "Heh, I guess some kids like speed and thrills. I wonder what would happen if he tried that in real life…".

She looked now towards Agace, who was dreaming she was fighting Maleficent in her dragon form… and beside her was a human-sized King Ghidorah! The pixie was astounded that a child would dream about the three-headed space dragon that, according to the books that were brought back from the Toho universe, was bigger than Godzilla and quite powerful. Agace was dressed in a feminine knight armor, and fighting back against the black dragon who took to the air. King Ghidorah followed, both beasts exchanging deadly blasts of energy! Maleficent shot forth green flames, which were blocked by the space monster's _Triple Gravity Beams_! The fairy spoke, "I have to say this, the little girl is certainly of the adventurous type.".

 _ **[Whatever you imagine!}**_

 _ **[Whatever you imagine…]**_

 _Whatever you imagine…_

 _ **[Can make your life brand new!]**_

 _Can make your life brand new!_

Lady Airlia looked towards the last child, which was D'Artagnan. The dream he was conjuring within his mind was that he was in a deep forest, and by his side was a human-sized Varan. The lad was going through the woods, a sword in hand as he was seemingly looking for adventure. The two found it as a pair of angry male bears emerged from the forest, standing on their hind legs and roaring loudly! However, the kid named after a legendary hero of France stood tall and Varan was by his side as he screeched loudly at the mammals. The fairy spoke, "Quite a brave one for someone his age.". She flew to the end of the room, looking at the many varied dreams that were now floating for her to see entirely.

However, something peculiar happened… the magical viewing clouds images faded as said objects started to form together as one. Lady Airlia did not know what was happening, until she felt a faint but powerful presence behind. She turned around… and soon found herself face to face with a guardian angel! One of the invisible guardians sent from Heaven, sent by the Alpha & Omega, had just become visible for her! It was a man, dressed in the Armor of God, and he spoke, " **Do not be alarmed. My name is Lucas, guardian angel sent to look after all the little ones in this room for the night.** ".

 _There are miracles waiting, so keep concentrating!_

 _And I promise you that if you do…_

 _Whatever you imagine can come…_

 _True!_

* * *

Lady Airlia bowed to the guardian angel, knowing her station that he was high above her even if she was in charge of time & space. She looked back up at him and asked, "Why have you made yourself known, if you do not mind me asking Sir Lucas?". He merely pointed to the magical viewing clouds, as they all congealed into one large cloud… and coming on was the little ones, all together with their Toho monsters in tow! All were in front of Ariel's castle, on the beach where they had a good view of the ocean and the home of the Marcel-Oxen abode. When the children saw one another, they were confused for a moment… until they just all smiled and cheered, soon playing with one another & the monsters that they were hanging with in their dreams.

Lucas smiled softly and spoke, " **I wanted to give the Lord's blessings more time to be with one another; for their dreams to connect with each other and bring them together.** ". The pixie realized what the guardian meant; for the children to meet one another in one large dream realm, and to bring their Toho companions along for the ride. To play together in the realm while in reality, the adults would be celebrating outside until midnight arrived. He looked at her, smile still on as the dream cloud soon dissipated. But he told her that the children were still together, even if one could not see it via magical means. Indeed, Lady Airlia saw the smiling faces of the children which spoke volumes to her.

The powerful guardian from Heaven spoke, " **Go, it is time for you to join your friends down below with the rest of the mortals. I will stay here and guard God's blessings.** ". She saw him fade from sight, but she could feel his presence still. Any kind of nightmare or wrong thing that would try to enter the home… they would most likely get cut down to size before even getting near the room. Lady Airlia looked around for a moment or two, looking around and seeing that there was truly no more reason for her to be there. With a nod to the spot where Lucas once stood at, she flew away towards the door. She was about to open it with her magic… but the doorknob mysteriously turned on its own, and the door cracked open just enough for her to exit.

Lady Airlia looked a bit surprised, but it was replaced by a smile as she flew out the door. She turned back to the children and whispered, "Good night little ones. And just in case I forget… Happy New Year.". When she left, the door silently closed itself as the royal ones continued to dream on… while they were being guarded by an invisible but present defender.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one-shot special! I hope you all liked this one! I know it isn't as long as my previous ones, but I did the best I could.

Before anything else is said, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for being with me. Thank you for your grace, wisdom, strength, courage, conviction and love that you have given to me. I really want to do my best for you Lord, and to always follow you on the straight and narrow path in all ways. In mind, heart, body and spirit. Thank you Jesus Christ for all that you have done for me, and I continue to pray and hope that the nation and people come back to you in every way, shape and form. Thank you God for everything!

I really hope you all enjoyed this. I remember when I was little, after seeing so many Godzilla and other Toho movies, I used to dream about them & going to Monster Island. And it was at that time my imagination was quite powerful, so I started to take up writing stuff at an early age. Again, a talent from the Lord that I do not wish to squander or waste. So I wanted to show here that imagination and dreams are quite the potent force, especially for children.

Also, Lucas here is an OC character from my good reviewer friend **LORD DESTRYUK**. So if he is seeing this, I thank you for the OC you created and I hope I did him justice here.

Now, for the questions! Ahem…

Would you accept the Marcel-Oxen invitation to come to their New Year's Eve party? And if so, who would you take with you to join in the celebration?

What would you bring to the New Year's Eve party? Things like food, drink, decorations, music, fireworks, etc.

What kind of Toho tale would you like to tell the children? And with what monster in it?

What would your reaction be after seeing each of the unique dreams by the little ones?

And finally… would you join the adults and others downstairs at the party, or opt to stay and look after the little ones?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. Request

Monsters and Magic Requests

By: DJ Rodriguez

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well at the moment. I have a request I would like to make to all of you.

But before I do that, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with my writing. Not just with my stories, but also in life as well. Jesus Christ, thank you for being the spark I needed in order to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series a reality! And thank you for the wonderful and insightful fans that I have managed to get with my stories. Praise and glory to you Lord, all of it to you! Thank you once again!

Here is my request: I wish to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and Disney/Toho specials in any way possible. I really believe with all my heart and soul that my books is what the companies need, and that the people need it too. I worked hard on these stories and specials, but it wasn't by me alone. It was with the guiding hand of the Lord, and that is why I believe that my Disney/Toho stories are exactly what the public needs now.

I humbly request for any of you to try anything to get Disney or Toho's attention. I just received a letter from Disney... my seventh rejection letter. **Sighs, bitter chuckle** Heh... at least I can say I honestly tried. I understand and respect their polices towards protecting their creative staff and teams that are hired by them... but... **shakes head** ah, never mind. Just have to try for an eighth time.

Video reviews on any of stories/specials on YouTube would be nice, fan art from any kind would also be appreciated. I cannot pay anyone for commissions or stuff like that, I can only hope they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

If nothing can be done, than I understand. And I would at least thank you all for listening to the ramblings of a dreamer here. I really hope and pray for the best; for myself, my family, my friends and all of those out there who need God very much.

So, thank you for your time in reading this. And also just so you know, it is this:

I like the Legendary and Millennium-era Godzilla and Toho monsters… but Heisei and Showa have a very special place in my heart, and that is why I will always prefer them over the current ones any day. Same goes for the Disney franchise as well. The current ones are okay, but the ones I saw back as a kid in the 1980s and 1990s will always have a special place in my heart as well.

Jesus Christ first, Disney second, Godzilla third!

* * *

Thank you once again for your time! Have a good day, or night depending.


End file.
